Acceptance
by Spazghetti
Summary: In search of the gang & a criminal, Kagome is abducted by a witch who wants to experiment with her priestess abilities.What has happened to Kagome,& whos attention has she attracted with her new form & strengths? KagxSessho
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One: Who and Why?~

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know you don't expect much from me, seeing as I have abandoned two stories in the past. I just had no idea what to do with them, and i was severely lacking motivation. Sorry everyone. But, I'm back.. again, and I actually have a plan for this one! :D

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru & Kagome**  
>Rating: <strong>Undetermined.**  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own Inuyasha and the rest of the gang! -Lawyers swarm- Okay! Okay! I don't own them! -Cringes away from briefcases- Phew.. Damn lawyers.. -Grumbles- But this Sessho Plushie is all mine! ( :

* * *

><p>If you were watching from afar, you would see a yellow backpack vault over the lip of the well, then a few moments later, a Miko clad in a smal green skirt and a white long-sleeved top climbed out. Kagome slipped on her pack and stood, wiping her forehead. She headed up the hill in the direction of Kaede's hut.<p>

Once on the top of the hill, the Miko saw a crowd of villagers and the short, stocky Priestess bent over what appeared to be a body.

Kagome picked up her pace towards Kaede who was at the center of the large group. "What has happened here?" The younger Miko asked with concern.

"Ah Kagome! Ye has returned! I will explain later but first, will ye lend me a hand? I can't seem to heal this man with my abilities."

Kagome quickly took her pack off in search of her first-aid kit, just to stop the blood seeping from the mans burns and cuts. She hurriedly applied gauze, careful not to hurt him further, then secured it with medical tape. Once she stopped the flowing of his life blood, she summoned her priestess powers which made a pink light glow around her hands. She lightly ran her hands over the bruises that marred his body to heal any internal bleeding the villager may have.

Once Kagome was satisfied with the work she had done, she turned to Kaede. "I have done all I can at the moment. The cuts and burns are too severe to mess with right now, I'm afraid if I mess with them, they won't heal naturally and cause problems later. I have applied an ointment to prevent infections and speed up the healing process. His survival is up to him now."

A young woman who looked to be around mid-twenties ran up to the Miko from the future and dropped into a low bow. "Thank you Miko-sama, for helping my husband. I am most grateful." Kagome noticed to womans rounded stomach and rushed to help her off the ground.

"There is no need for thanks, I helped him because I wanted to." Kagome said with a small smile. "Are there any others that need to be healed?"

A farmer replied, "No, all the others were uninjured." The Miko gave him a curious look. "Only him? But why?"

"He was out in the forest, looking for more sutible fire wood before it rains. He had been gone for about an hour when he suddenly shot out of the greenery burned, bruised, and broken. Seconds later, we heard a sinister voice from the trees and bushes stating that this was a warning. It said that if we didn't relinquish the shards of the sacred jewel to him, and the Miko who protects it, this is what would happen to the rest of the people."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to the older, wiser Miko. "Kaede.. was it Naraku?" She questioned, voice slightly trembling.

"I am uncertain, the presence was hidden." She replied, head bowed.

"Dammit!" She screamed uncharacteristically. She sighed and once again faced Kaede. "Where are Inuyasha and the others?"

"I had sensed a Shikon Shard nearby right before we discovered the injured man. They rushed of, knowing you would be late, Inuyasha saying 'It was her turn to wait this time.' They only left moments ago."

Kagome had expected as much. She went over to the hut, pushing aside the door, and searched the hut for her bow and arrows. She walked inside and picked them up, slinging them over her shoulder. She turned around to see Kaede in the doorway, looking at her with wonder. "What are ye doing Kagome?"

"I'm going to go find my friends and then, search for the monster that attacked that innocent man."

The elder studied the futuristic priestess, seeing the confident glint in her eyes she gave her the last piece of advice that she could. "Be careful." to which she replied with a dazzling smile, "Always."

So the young Miko set out on the journey, to help her companions, and see the one who harmed the faultless man.. dead.

* * *

><p>Well, theres chapter one! What'd you guys think? Advice? Spelling errors? Did I use the same word too much? Constructive criticism is appreciated, But .. That crap pisses me off. I mean we all start somewhere, so why put people down? Anyways.. R&amp;R! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**Princess of the western lands: **Well, if I told you all of that, what would be the point of me continuing the story! Also, don't worry. I will update every time a computer is near.  
><strong>Japanesegirl13:<strong> Oh, thanks! I will be sure not to make that mistake again, I appreciate your help very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I Owned the original story, I wouldn't be writing this.. Now would I?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2). Abduction!<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome pushed aside stray branches and debris as she made her way through the dense forest. She had been walking for a few hours at least, and her body felt like jello. She weakly raised her wrist to wipe of the perspiration that had begun to gather on her brow. Removing her bow and quiver from her shoulder, the young Miko leaned against a large oak and slid down until she landed on her bottom with a light <strong>'Thud'<strong>.

"Ughh, I'm so tired.." She murmured, her voice laced with exhaustion. She looked around for her bag, but it was nowhere in sight. Kagome realized with a sigh that she had left it back at the village. 'How could I be so stupid?' she thought, extremely frustrated. 'Now, I have no water or bandages!'

Kagome rested her head on the rough surface of the sturdy tree. 'So.. tired..' Her eyes started to droop and she had fallen asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>"Stupid girl.." an unknown presence cackled. "Sleeping in a forest, completely defenseless." The foreigner raised her clawed hand, a deep red light surrounding it. Pointing in the direction of the resting Miko, the scarlet glow from her finger creeped through the air towards her. It slowly wrapped around her, forming the shape of a sphere. Once the light covered her, the unfamiliar woman raised her hand, making the ball of light follow it, lifting the slumbering young woman. Once she was sure the young Miko was still sleeping, the demon shot up out of the cover of the trees, into the clear blue sky, heading for her hide-out, the unaware Miko following right behind her. ((Geez, I'm looking at the page, and all I see is a bunch of gray lines, Lol.))<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome awoke, she was not where she expected to be. There was no light in the room except a illuminated green liquid in what appeared to be a tub. She tried to lift her arms to rub the sleep out of her eyes, only to realize they were shackled. Once she was more aware,((Having just woken up, your always confused.. At least I am. o.o)) she noticed how cold it was. She shivered and tried to ball herself together for warmth, but her ankles were pinned to the ground. Panic began to set in as her situation rushed full force into her mind. 'Where am I?' She questioned herself. She struggled against her binds, then whimpered as the metal dug into her flesh, breaking the skin. Tears gathered in her eyes. She tried summoning her Priestess powers, but it was no use. She was completely helpless.<p>

Her head whipped to the right at the sound of a door opening. Light flooded in and she squinted, trying to adjust to how bright it was.

"Ah so your awake." It was a female voice, but it sounded rough and grainy.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked, voice shaking with fear, eyes on the figure. She couldn't see the persons face, with her being lit from behind. The figure chuckled.

"I am your captor, The witch Zoraida. And you.. You are my puppet, the one I shall manipulate." You cold _hear the _malevolent smirk in her voice. The way the enchantress spoke sent waves of terror racking through Kagome's body.

"What will do to me?" to which Zoraida replied, "You will see in time my pet."

* * *

><p>I know its super short, but I'm updating a lot throughout the day, so don't worry. Well.. tell me what you think, and any advice you may have. Thanks. (: Also, I will start requiring a certain amount of reviews before I update. This will start after I finish updating for the day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**Igor Lollipop:** Well Thanks! I'm honored to be your first KagxSessho fic. Also, I update whenever possible, which means whenever a computer is in sight! (( Thanks for relating, that's exactly what I was getting at. ))**  
>Tafty:<strong>Thanks!  
><strong>Japanesegirl13: <strong>Thank you :)  
><strong>Bird That Flies At Dawn: <strong>Thanks for the help!  
><strong>Sesshomaru2004: <strong>I plan to :)  
><strong>:<strong> Yes, cliffies!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These are so stupid.. I don't freakin' own. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3). Transformation!<strong>

* * *

><p>The witch was scurrying about the small room, picking up jars and small bags. Every now and then she'd stop to add something into the glowing tub in the center of the room. Kagome's eyes darted back and forth, following the demons' small but sturdy form.<p>

"What are you doing?" the Miko asked curiously. The sorcerer looked startled for a moment, so absorbed in her task, having forgotten Kagome was there.

"That is not of your concern child." Zoraida replied in a sharp tone.

"Well, it obviously is. Considering you captured me, and are going to be experimenting with me, I feel I have a right to know what is going on."

The enchantress had a thoughtful expression on her face, considering the Pros and Cons of telling the Child her plans. Seeing no harm in it, the woman spoke. "We are going to change you."

'Whaa..' Kagome thought. Then she voiced her thoughts. "What? Change me?"

"Yes Child. Into a creature that is vicious beyond comprehension. I wish to see if it is possible to be this atrocious beast while still having holy powers. It seemed simpler to capture one that was pure rather than a more vile being. You're far less vile. Plus, you _were _sleeping." Zoraida explained, an amused smile etched on her smooth face.

Kagome frowned. 'If I hadn't been so foolish, I'd never be in this mess. Oh, Inuyasha, where are you?'

The young girl heard a glass break and a muttered curse. Who knew demons could be clumsy too? Cerulean eyes watched as Zoraida shuffled over to the bath, multiple jars in her arms. She carefully set them down on the table and walked over to a drawer. Walking back over to the table with two spoons; one large, one small. She measured different substances, liquid and dry. Once she had the right amount of each item, she mixed it all together then dumped it into the tub.

Zoraida pulled a bundle of leaves from her short, auburn hair. She pressed the vegetation to her lips and murmured a phase in a language Kagome was unfamiliar with. Once the phrase was complete, Zoraida opened her eyes and the leaves shot from the stem, shooting through the air in a circle. It seemed that the leaves were slicing each other apart. Their speed increased until the greenery was reduced to small flakes. They suddenlt stopped and dropped into the tub, making the water pulsate and turn a more vibrant shade of green.

Kagome's jaw was practically on the floor by the end of the performance.

The witch turned to her. "So, what would you like to be fused with?"

A pregnant pause ensued.

Kagome finally broke the silence. "Let me get this straight. You abduct me, chain me to a wall, threaten me.. And your _giving _me a _choice_?

"Yes." Kagome sweat-dropped. "That makes _zero _sense. You do realize that?"

The sorcerer heaved a sigh. "Did you expect Holy people to just _come _and volunteer to be experiments? Especially where their powers and _lives _are at stake? No? Didn't think so. So I'm giving you an option because after I have figured out what I want to know, you will be released."

Er.. What?

"But what if when you let me go, I kill you?" Kagome asked. "Then I will have died knowing the answer I longed for my entire life." was the witches simple answer. Everything seemed like it will be alright.. Except Kagome's life and Priestess abilities were still on the line.

Zoraida used her powers to lift Kagome up, and into the tub. Kagome's body was submerged in the malodorous water, If it could still be called water anymore, up to her chin. The young girl tilted her head upward, wanting her nose to be as far away from that smell as possible. Realizing her movements were delayed, Kagome tried to lift her hand. She couldn't. She became frantic and tried lifting other parts of her body, but to no avail. The young Miko's attention was brought back to the witch when she spoke.

"So Priestess. What will it be?"

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but its 2:16 am as I am typing and I'm so freaking tired I doubt I'll have any energy left to play Lego Star Wars! Lol, just be happy I gave you <em>something<em>. Much love! R&R!


End file.
